sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/My Sleepy Hollow, O
Hey guys, here's an OC I've come up with since Season 2 of Sleepy Hollow. His name is Gavin Lucas, and his debut was in the premiere, "This Is War." Gavin Lucas Alias: Battle Hawk of Light/Darkness (Onondaga) Age: 21 (Season 2; This Is War) 22 (Season 3) 23 (Season 4) 24 (Season 5; the Missing Episodes) Occupation: Member of Team Witness and Agency 355 Rank: Greenhorn (Season 2; This Is War) Corporal (Season 3; Blood and Fear) Sergeant (Season 4; The People vs. Ichabod Crane) Future Witness (Season 5; Deus Ex Machina;Finale) Best Friends: Ichabod (deceased; resurrected from Hell), Abbie Mills (deceased), Jenny Mills, Joe Corbin (deceased), Frank Irving, Chief Turgado (deceased), Ezra Mills, Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan, Jake Wells, Alex Norwood, Molly Thomas/Lara Thomas, Diana Thomas, Chief Falcolor, Sam and Mary Family: Don Lucas (Dad), Unnamed Mom (deceased), Loilita Micholi (guardian; deceased), Leon Lucas (great-uncle; deceased) Birthplace: Sleepy Hollow, NY Appearance(s): The Greenhorn's Gamble, Test of Wills, A Crane's Bane, Dreamscape, A Saving Grace, The Lucas Legacy, Darkness Rising, The Demon from within, Gavin's Two Fathers, Visions from Valentine's, Heavy-Gavin and Lara's Duet, Paradise-Molly's Song The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow: Conquering the Kraken; Diafol Galon; The Seven Sacred Virtues; Lil' Lucas Lost; Hawley Returns; Blood Moon Riseth; Down with the Sickness; Fighting the Famine; Death has a Name; To Hell and no Turning Back; Limbo; Lust; Greed; Gluttony; Wrath; The City of Dis and Heresy; Violence, Part I; Violence, Part II; Violence, Part III; Fraud; Treachery; The Aftermath; The Decisive Battle (Parts I and II); Deus Ex Machina Theme Songs: Rock Steady (US Army Cadence) - Main Theme or with Ichabod Medallion Received (Ocarina of Time) - Receiving a Badge Crisis City - Classic (Sonic Generations) - Battle! Tidus and Yuna's Theme (Final Fantasy X) - Relaxation, Sorrow, etc. Peace of Mind (Dissidia 012) - With Molly Thomas Norfair (Super Metroid) - Inside Gavin's Head Family Moments (Sleepy Hollow) - Reflecting on the Past The energetic, young wanderer and a kid at heart. He started as a shy guy who rarely makes friend, until he assists both the Witnesses on their quest for restoring peace to the city of restless spirits. Born on October and hailing from Sleepy Hollow, he's a huge fan of the supernatural. He's very resourceful and he dreams on being the first horror historian; much like his idols, Ichabod Crane and Benjamin Franklin. His goal began to come to life after Caroline passed away (see The Weeping Lady), even though he only met her for a couple minutes. Much like her, he wishes to create history than just witness it. And he hopes one day, his friends will get their recognition. They actually did when they became members of Agency 355 with Ichabod at the helm. Gavin first became a Greenhorn after helping Ichabod save Abbie from Moloch's hands in Purgatory (see "This Is War), and eventually became Corporal after caring for him and his malaria when she was out with the FBI (see Blood and Fear). He finally earned the Sergeant badge after he and Ichabod brought the spider demon's curse to an end by managing to save his soul from a deadly trial; he burnt up leftover cocoons and had a fiery escape, and he provided him ongoing, though relentless, support (see The People vs. Ichabod Crane). He has very little fears, and he loves being in dark, haunted places. Cocky but collective, Gavin tends to get more fired up when the going gets creepy. He also has a strong heart, and a great sense of fortitude and chivalry. Because of his high spirit, he's usually a chatterbox, which could land him into mischief. Speaking his mind isn't his only weakness; he also had a repressed memory that could alter his loyalty to his friends. During the enduringly long nine-month hiatus, he once passed out and wound up in an altered reality of Sleepy Hollow where he fulfilled his great-uncle's, Leon Lucas', dying legacy as he got rid of a pseudo version of the Headless Horseman. He also looks upon Katrina and Henry, his lethal enemy, with disdain and vengeance; which started his sour relationship to witches as a whole. Even to Brom Bones, as well as Pandora and the Hidden One who recently killed both Abbie and Joe. And since then he still is, even today, recovering from a deep depression. He also has a deep prejudice with the Redcoats as well as witches, which was shown when he fought against Washington's secret covenant (see In Plain Sight) and Marcus Collins. And he made enemies with Daniel Reynolds, and has a so-so friendship with Sophia Foster. It's been revealed that Gavin has an underdeveloped brain during birth and suffers from mental illness, rather than just depression. Despite these flaws, he meets nearly every challenge with gusto. His life alternation started when he followed a commotion back in the fall of 2014. He saw an old man for a brief second along with a wrecked van and later an explosion. It was when he first met Ichabod who escaped from his burial. They rescued Jenny from a shootout, received the key of Purgatory, and out of curiosity Gavin went into the netherworld, saved Abbie, and met Moloch for the first and only time. While Jeremy Crane received his War avatar, Gavin was a full-fledged member of the team and earned the Greenhorn badge. Gavin went on numerous missions with his newfound friends, but not until after he had a misunderstanding when he found out that Ichabod worked for the accursed Recoats; he had a deep hatred for them since he was in history class, and he gradually realized that Crane was passionate of the Colonies as well as their fight for freedom. Gavin eventually trusts him and he slowly became his mentor, whether it'd be life advice or fencing. Then he encounters the Onondagas and deals with his repressed childhood memories; Henry exploits his weakness and transforms him into the Battle Hawk of Darkness while he has corrupted the tribe itself. The Witnesses rescue Chief Turgado and later restore his people as well as the novice. Because of their valiance, Turgado gives a testimonial, making Gavin the Battle Hawk of Light, Ichabod as Soaring Crane, Abbie as Ruby Wolf, and Jenny as Maple Fox if she should receive it. Since then, Gavin has seen the chief and the tribe as allies for the supernatural war. During Moloch's attempts on making a breakthrough, he meets up with Katrina and develops a grudge with her backstabbing ways. He also harbored some edgy feelings for Joe and some loathing for Hawley as well. He has been more compassionate after Caroline passed and wanted to share her dream on making history; thus wanting to be Sleepy Hollow's own horror historian, much like Franklin and George Washington. As he stayed behind and watched over Ichabod's fever while the Mills set out to investigate suicides, he encountered Lori's ghost. He begged her to assist the Mills out, especially when they deal with the demon nurse, Gina Lambert. After Lori Mills found peace, he decided to take a picture of the large drawing she left behind, Ichabod helped him frame it, and they gave it to the sisters. He also appreciated Lori giving birth to them, otherwise he would never meet some of the best friends he's ever had, which kind of makes them his "sunshine" too. (see Mama) Later on, he temporarily switched gears when Katrina wanted to be on her husband's side; since then, Gavin wanted her to be a nurse using her abilities and make her own clinic once the war with Moloch is over. Unfortunately, that never came to pass as tension was mounting between her and Ichabod. During the Demon King's reign, Gavin got involved in a duel with Henry between his Sword of Methuselah against his Purgatory Sword; Gavin lost and blacked out when Moloch was obliterated. (see The Akeda) He was then nursed by the Mills and by the time he came to, the team went after some Purgatory refugees as well as assisting Death to prevent Orion from obtaining the might of the Four Horsemen; which to Gavin's credit compares the fallen angel's agenda to how Kefka obtained unsurmountable power. His theory was proven to be true, but he refused to see Ichabod again as he kept labeling himself as a monster when he tried to defeat Henry. He paid him a surprising visit and said that Gavin had demonstrated great courage to find them and attempt to retrieve the sword while confronting Henry. Ichabod said to him he has proven himself to be a true soldier. (see Paradise Lost) There were some upgrades to his weaponry as he was desperate to have a better chance at winning battles. Jenny once taught him how to handle a paintball gun, but he was no good at it. Fortunately, he managed to find a pair of retractable iron arm blades, and a breastplate from a suit of armor he bought at a sale at his apartment. But the metal makeover just wasn't enough when he faced Solomon Kent. (see Spellcaster) He has been using the arm blades to this day, though. Before Gavin had a fallout with Katrina and Nick Hawley, there was a segment in which he sang karaoke; in particular, "Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Everyone was thrilled about the number and he proudly stated he picked this while in a middle school talent show as his voice began to crack during his teens. (see Kali Yuga) Later still, he went up against Frank without raising a hand. During the beating Jenny was about to use the Gorgon head to petrify him and his tainted soul, until he was able to cough out the darkness Henry laid on him. He was greatly wounded and he never wanted to give the doomed former captain a second thought. (see Awakening) He soon discovered that his mentor came down with a brain fever to which Abbie and Grace Dixon averted. He promised that Ichabod should never feel down about failing as a father and felt that he was sort of a father figure to him. Nine months have passed, and Gavin had improved on his skills. He learned how to defeat apparitions, he knew how to use other weapons such as a lighter, small sacks of salt, and the Devil's Trap. There was an argument concerning about the war between him and Abbie, and they broke contact since then. Same thing went with Crane and Jenny, leaving him alone and isolated. That was when his depression began to manifest. When he passed out during a drunk stupor, he wound up in an altered Sleepy Hollow. He begged the more benevolent Katrina to develop a traveler's spell so he could return to his own time. While there he met her dad, Baltus, a more dastard Ichabod, and his rival Brom Bones. It was from his bullying that he discovered he was the spitting image of his ancestor, Leon Lucas. From a horror tale and his tombstone, Gavin found out that Leon failed to defeat a Hessian, making him the Headless Horseman, a restless apparition haunting the village. He was determined to stop the madness after he received a vision from the real Ichabod telling him to keep fighting and fulfill Leon's destiny. Gavin was successful on incinerating its corpse, he was no longer harassed by Brom, the spell was complete, and later made a tearful reunion with the Witnesses. The team was impressed with Gavin's new abilities, from scorching Marcus Collins' spirit to stunning monsters. He later made friends with Joe Corbin; however, he had some bitter feelings with Sophie and Reynolds. Especially Abbie's boss in which he said that if he was truly her old flame, he'd understand her predicaments and wouldn't be so suspicious and intruding. He also said that Sophie only served as a replacement after Abbie sacrificed herself and entered the Catacombs. (see Novus Ordo Seclorum) Gavin's heart was broken as he saw her take away the destructing Shard of Anubis. He was grieving for a few months until she miraculously returned. (see Incident at Stone Manor) Only to pass on for good as Abbie gave up her "eternal soul" to seal the Hidden One inside Pandora's Box. (see Ragnarok) Before that Joe had an everlasting curse turning him to the Wendigo and he was shot by Jenny from her father's rifle. Since then, Gavin was in a deep depression and fortunately got the professional help he needed, urged by Jenny and Ezra who were the only friends available while Ichabod was mourning and then taken to Washington. Recently, he decided to go to Washington DC with Jenny, who has volunteered to go with Ichabod after she didn't find info involving the second Witness. They used her camper as travel and as their temporary base. To do this, Gavin has quit his 3-year, part-time job. It was good for him since it was falling apart and he wasn't earning much money anyway. So, by the time she came back, he gave two weeks notice and decided to pack before their new odyssey began as they'd search for the new Witness and Ichabod once more. Since her father, Ezra, can't make the journey, as he's obligated to keep an eye on things in Sleepy Hollow, he wished them both good luck. They finally made it within a couple days. After he stayed for about 2 months and 2 days, he finally made it home again. This time, he had a change of heart of Abbie and Joe's deaths, as they were a way for Team Witness to move forward, expand their horizons to DC, and meet some new friends as well as protecting them and the new Witness. He finally had permission from Diana and helped Jenny train Molly; even though, he mostly spends his days in Sleepy Hollow. But Jenny often picks him up whenever he's needed. He just received a fatal vision from Chief Turgado of Ichabod's fate as the Horseman of War. (see The Way of the Gun) One of his best warriors came by and he gave him his last words, to never give up his loyalty and friendship, protect Molly and the world from utter annihilation, and defeat Jobe and Malcolm Dreyfuss once and for all! He assisted Jenny, Jake, and Alex as they faced the three Horsemen; technically Alex against Famine as she was using the Delilah's Dagger, and they won! (see Freedom) By the time Ichabod became the leader of Agency 355, he decided to get his permission to copy the supernatural entries in his journal for the Archives and The Vault. He gladly accepted. Shortly after, he applied for a part-time job as an archivist for the Hudson Historical Society; with Ichabod and Diana's help preparing for the interview and going over the basic job tasks, he got it within a week. He said it was "a hell of a lot better than the previous one." He was then traumatized by an acquaintance from his dark past; his legal guardian, Lolita, who was torturing his mind for vengeance and her full-blown hatred to him. Thankfully, he was saved by the quick, strategic plans done by Team Witness, while the exorcism was done by Ichabod. About a month has passed since Chief Turgado's death. Gavin was hanging out with Jenny near the Potomac River when they heard and saw the Kraken/Siren hybrid. That night, he and Ichabod wound up under her spell, and they mindlessly carried out their mission on protecting her. They gathered their weapons and eventually captured Jake, Alex, and Diana. Soon after Jenny was next, but as the Kraken suffocated her, the distress was able to snap Gavin out of her thrall. He managed to redeem himself as he knocked out Ichabod, relieving him from her charm, and assisting his friends on fighting her. When he used Alex's Taser, it reminded him of his encounter with the Weeping Lady. Then he was electrocuted and wound up in Hell, where he was chased by a Hellhound. Luckily, Jenny saved his life after giving him mouth-to-mouth, then she fell in love with him, and vice versa. Lastly, he was upset that Ichabod was willing to damn himself upon death, and he hopes that Team Witness will find a way to save him, before he becomes the Hellhound's next victim. He then suffered from a heart attack done by a demon, as did Jenny and Ichabod. Before that, the effect increased his relationship with Jenny tenfold, despite his nervousness that he isn't like her late boyfriend. Fortunately, they were saved, and he still ponders on both his love for Jenny, and Crane's fate. Before Easter vacation, Gavin had decided to offer Molly to visit Sleepy Hollow while her future vessel would keep an eye on the Vault. He later met up with Sophie Foster during Reynolds' funeral and had a bitter reunion with her. He went to the Archives where Jenny found him and reassured that it wasn't Sophie's, nor Reynolds', fault on how they treated and replaced Abbie. She said if it wasn't for her and Ezra, they would probably never know where Ichabod was forcefully relocated. Gavin made some amendments and discovered an unusual reflection of himself, later to be known as his lost great-uncle, Leon Lucas. He inhabited his descendant's body as fear of his passing and was lost in time. Gavin was later possessed by Leon after a blackout and revealed his angsts. Thanks to his friends' support, Leon eventually ascended and his spirit was at peace after over a couple centuries. Soon, Gavin gave a copy of his diary to Sophie as the interview was official of her position. She promised to make Sleepy Hollow a better place, like Reyes and Frank did, and assist Team Witness if the need arises; thus Gavin's uneasiness to her had permanently died down and accepted her as a valuable asset to their cause. When spring break ended, Gavin met up with Hawley. He wanted to right his wrongs after finally finding his godmother as a Vetala. There was a statue of Kali at the newly constructed Jeffersonian. Moments before Jenny became a full-fledged undead demon, Gavin and Ichabod came to the rescue only to be overmatched by Carmilla Pines and Hawley. Luckily Lara used her Atlantean Crystal to slow down the fight to their advantage; she also made some fatal blows to the statuette and both Vetalas before Gavin used his lighter and reduced Hawley, one of his archenemies, to cinders. He was incredibly satisfied, though Jenny was wounded after the encounter and then was treated by Ichabod. He later was forcefully relocated to live in Washington, specifically the Vault, for the oncoming Rapture. Ichabod informed him the blood moon and the global outbreaks were just the beginning; they later arrived at Basin Falls only to find most of the Onondagas gone, and the new chief, Falcolor, was left. He later succumbed to another one of Parrish's thralls and attacked the group. Things were looking grim until a falcon flew in and dropped a mysterious cross. On contact, Gavin was relieved and fought back a dastardly avatar of War. Then, as Death ambushed, he sporadically conjured a force field and protected Ichabod. The lost holy relic was made to scare away the Horsemen, though Crane can't touch it. Nevertheless, he hoped it'd be the solution to his damnation, and Gavin hoped to make another appearance in Sleepy Hollow for last-minute preparations and say goodbye to his friends/family there. He did as he went with Jenny and spotted Ezra and his old man, Don Lucas, near the same church he encountered while Gospodor wreaked havoc. Don was actually proud of what he had become and he apologized profusely for never supporting him while under Loilita's unbearable wing. He was fortunate Gavin left when he did, and though he refused to relocate, he never wanted to pack and move to DC. Both Don and Ezra were glad that their only offspring can make a difference and end the calamities with their dear friends. Later on, Gavin met up with the Horseman of Pestilence, Logan MacDonald. Unfortunately, he gave the slip as he was about to make the final cut. While the Onondaga children, Molly, and the other refugees were being cured with holy water from Jenny's Cross, he hopes it'll be able to protect everyone from evil and severe disease as the rest of the world continued to suffer around them. He eventually became homesick and Ichabod was there to resolve the issue, albeit sternly since he thought it was done by the Horseman of Famine. Gavin was, however, later relieved as he saw some brand-new light, gold shields made by Alex and Jake using gold particles from leftover car burners, as well as enhanced weapons from the solution used to weaken the Hunger Demon. (see Insatiable) The team went on to fight Famine successfully after dealing with their deep desires and using Lara's virtue of Temperance as an anchor. Though the Rapture was still worsening upon her defeat. He became upset when he heard that his best friend would fight against the last Horseman, Death, alone. Nevertheless, he and the team went straight to Sleepy Hollow, where the storm raged, and then entered the subterranean lair where the Sword of Methuselah and the Gorgon once stood. It was there where Ichabod had that nightmare on dueling against his greatest enemy and losing. While keeping an eye on his virtue, the group saw Prudence go out as soon as Henry ambushed Crane and made his mark. They were unable to save him, and Gavin was the one who saw the dreaded Hellhound carry away Crane's tortured soul. It was too fast and then Jenny theorized where his doomed spirit could be, beneath the Tree of Fear. During a dream, he met the legendary Crusader, Dante, who has motivated him on finding Ichabod's damned soul; that he and his friends must venture through the nine circles of Hell, each one with an increase of wickedness. The location was actually proven true by Ezra, so with the power of the Virtues, as well as Prudence being shared upon Ichabod's death, they used them to unlock the aperture to Hell and begin their search in the Acheron, where the team was transported on a ship named Charon and were entering the underworld proper. They soon ventured into the nine distinctive bowels of the damned, including Limbo (where Rosemary and Adrian were held after he used the Devil's Trap), Lust (where he and Jenny fought Queen Cleopatra), Greed (where he warred against Hawley and threw the stained glass slabs containing the Tyrian Shekel into the molten gold pit), Gluttony (where he became bait for the Cerberus and slashed its vile heart), Wrath (where he and his team rode the Phlegyas, he fought off a mutilated Chihuahua, and saw his legal guardian), the City of Dis within Heresy (where he and Alex took out the Brother's Grunt and escaped from the Fury, Mona Rom), the three Violence realms (where he was tempted in the Woods of Suicide, and then fought against Jobe at the Abominable Desert), Fraud and then finally Treachery (where Ichabod's soul was kept). He and his friends faced off against Katrina Crane and Benedict Arnold after the Witness let loose his fiery breath, freeing them, while also breaking Satan's shackles. It was thanks to the impalement from the weak stalactites that saved the heroes, as well as the holy Cross that restored their benevolent spirits. They both ascended into Heaven, and by exposure to the angelic light, The Devil was in severe agony while Ichabod's pentagram finally dissipated. With the curse broken, he was himself once more, but Lucifer was already free. Together, they leapt through a portal which took them back to Earth. He and his friends soon emerged without Ichabod and realized that three weeks have passed since they first descended into Hell. Once they surveyed their new, horrifying surroundings, he couldn't stop worrying of the welfare for the refugees, Molly, or the Freemason. He went with the team and eventually found their leader, albeit injured from War's impalement. They met up with the Angel of Death, Abaddon, whom Ichabod assured he doesn't pose a threat since the Virtues kept them safe; he and his Locusts army were only there on their five-month conquest hunting down those who possessed the number of the Beast. Later, they made it to the Archives, and he tried to absorb as much of the intel as possible from the Witnesses and Jenny while they described the three woes and the seven Vials they'd missed. Everyone was doubtful if any of their friends had survived. While Gavin was settling down, he wished and prayed that he and his team could restore balance to the world, let the Witnesses achieve their destiny, and end the Apocalypse under Lucifer's regime for good. The next morning, the team noticed that Lara was succumbing to the seven Vials, just as Molly was. In order to prevent herself from fading from existence, she decided that she should share some of her essence unto Ichabod, just as she did when the Witnesses were battling the Heart Devil. It worked, and it was as if one person was beating the arteries, while another was pumping the ventricles. Together, they searched for the Horsemen and Lucifer before the impending possibility of Molly dying and with the help of the beacons from the Virtues, they were being spotted by the enemy. The first was Henry whom Gavin challenged with all his pent-up fury as Ichabod was trapped in another astral plane; as Gavin inflicted damage, so did the apparition exploiting his sinful deeds. Gavin was more of a Phoenix Wright impresser, defending Crane's soul as much as he could preventing him from reducing to nothing. As Gavin was stunned during the fierce battle, Henry attempted to bring him under a trance. He ordered him to slay Ichabod whom he believed was responsible for being a poor parent and friend, as well as a bringer of the apocalypse. Fortunately, his death was averted as Gavin stabbed War with the replica of Delilah's Dagger. Gavin defeated War, but didn't kill him; instead he let Jenny free him using the Cross. He strategized that peace was a way to win over war, and Ichabod was so grateful for Henry's restoration that he even called Gavin his true son. He then burst into tears saying that Ichabod was the closest person a father would be, even surpassing his own. While Gavin didn't get involved in the fatal rematches with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, he swore to stick by the team's side until Lucifer will be eliminated. Despite his fears and anxieties of dying and losing everyone/everything he cares for, he still pushed forward and faced the Devil Himself. He showed his true demonic form, and he and his friends were defeated easily, with their supplies nearly depleted. Fortunately, his fallen friends have given them the strength to give Him one final showdown. With all the Virtues united, evil really did meet its plight as it said in the legend; Ichabod and Lara paved the road to victory and Lucifer was sealed in Hell once more until the next war! Both Gavin and his mentor figured where the heart of Sleepy Hollow was, in the Gorgon's lair where the team laid their Virtues over the sacred cistern. They then said a tearful farewell to those who assisted in the showdown and they were transported back to DC. The world was restoring itself and Ichabod declared the war was finally over. Gavin, with so much ecstasy, stormed into the Vault and kept crying that peace had finally returned. Several weeks later, he and Jenny met Sam and Mary Winchester who volunteered to be the new paranormal agents. Until then, Ichabod and Lara led the ceremony and bestowed both Gavin and Jenny as Future Witnesses when the time comes upon their passing; Molly would have the same chance, but it'll be entirely up to them. And the fulfilled young warrior's destiny has come full circle, as did Jenny's, and they could never be more happier. In the alternate ending, in a desperate attempt to save Ichabod, Gavin and his friends have perished attempting to have Ichabod's soul rise into the overworld. They were successful but at the same time, they'd sacrificed themselves, and only he and Lara were the last to survive the unsurmountable. What he never saw was them escaping with Lucifer unto Earth, and later commit suicide. It's also noted that Gavin has died shortly after Ichabod was imprisoned during the dystopian future; upon his desperation after Diana transformed into War, Dreyfuss ruled the nation, and then adopted Molly and became Lara taking under his and Jobe's wings. Not too long afterward, Gavin was so preoccupied on saving his mentor, and he sacrificed himself entirely, leaving Jenny, Ichabod, and his friends behind. His main weapon of choice is the Purgatory Sword. He also once used a Taser when he dealt with the Mary Wells and later Alex's stronger Taser against the Kraken/Siren hybrid; a paintball gun against the Blood Painter, James Colby; a metallic suit which he wore when he fought against the spell caster, Kent Solomon; Greek Fire to incinerate William Howe and his undead legion (see Dead Men Tell No Tales); and a simple lighter as a satisfying finisher to Marcus (see Whispers in the Dark). He, too, uses salt, iron and silver to repel demons. Gavin writes daily in his private journal of his encounters, like Franklin, but he never sketches. And since he's light and nimble, he uses his speed to evade enemy attacks; he also happens to be a jogger. He finally met Alex, the weapon/gadget specialist, and his Purgatory Sword had a long-awaited analysis. Since then, it was upgraded to the Demonslayer. It was also discovered that it belonged to one of the Witnesses, which happened to be Ichabod's ancestor, 2000 years ago. Since then, Gavin also possesses the virtue, Fortitude, which was claimed that his ancestor, Leon, passed down to him. It was one of the seven sacred virtues that could turn the tables during the apocalypse, and he's been an official Guardian of the Witnesses. After Dreyfuss' defeat, he finally used the Devil's Trap to send Satan's and Rose's son, Adrian, straight to Hell. He once actually honed his skills on it since his friends unexpectedly left before Pandora arrived. During the ambush of the Brothers Grunt, Gavin's sword was able to unleash a quake attack that could stun a group of enemies after the Demonslayer lights up. With all these qualities, he's a great team player with Ichabod and his friends. He shows no signs of quitting, and he'll stop at nothing to fulfill his destiny and win the paranormal war. "We are more than just petty devil hunters. We, too, hunt ghosts, witches, monsters, and those that worship and serve the forces of darkness. We are Team Witness! And it is our job to vanquish all evil in Sleepy Hollow and beyond." - Gavin's rebuttal in the prologue of "The Demon from within." Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:TV Series